gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Quiscustodiet
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Dragons page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! QueenBuffy (talk) 17:59, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Revisions to Dragons Can I ask why you reverted my changes to the Dragons page? Personally, I think the grammar needed to be improved ("don't even" doesn't sound encyclopedic) & that the word "dragonfire" is a popular term used in the series colloquially & that detail needed to be recognized. Quiscustodiet (talk) 02:32, March 5, 2015 (UTC) 1 - ..."dragonflame" is not "colloquial". The actual term in the storyline is "dragonflame"...why do you think this is a colloquialism? In comparison, "dragonglass" is a colloquial term for the substance properly called "obsidian" by the maesters. So if you think "dragonflame" is a colloquial term...what's the proper term? 2 - Define "doesn't sound encyclopedic". Particularly in this context I'm confused...you think the phrase "The bodies of dragons are also very resistant to fire, particularly their own flames, which don't even damage their own mouths as they expel them."...."even" is an intensifier, emphasizing something, such as "The Dothraki do not even like to ride on boats in calm weather". In this case it's "not only do their own scales on their arms not get hurt by flames, even the soft tissues of their mouths don't seem harmed by their own flames." How specifically does this "not sound encyclopedic"? Please define. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:18, March 5, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks for the reply! And thanks for speaking your thoughts professionally! Sometimes the insult & hate I've seen in these discussion boards is really nasty! I'd call "dragonflame" a colloquialism within the storyline itself. (I guess I didn't explain it very well, sorry if that was confusing -- late at night, long day at work, little down time.) BUT prior to using the term "dragonflame" itself, the section referred to dragon's fire as "fire-breath". When a new term is intro'd in an encyclopedic article -- which is essentially what a wikia is all about, articles explaining things for those who might be unfamiliar with the information given in them -- the statement it appears in should reflect that it's a newly intro'd term, therefore I inserted the idea of it being a colloquialism in the storyline. I've heard a few characters use the term during the series. So perhaps it could read a little differently than what I initially suggested, say: " "Dragonflame", as it's referred to by characters in the story, can turn flesh to ash, melt steel, and crack stone." As for the use of the word "even" as an intensifier, I think it's unneeded. When I talk about something being "encyclopedic" it's a carryover that I first heard in Wikipedia: the idea that economic language is much better. People will know, especially fans of the series & people who are just getting familiar with it, that fire doesn't harm a dragon's physiology, even without the word "even" added to intensify the statement. I'll put it another way: if this article were included in a printed encyclopedia about GoT, "even" wouldn't appear in the article to intensify the statement. Editors -- which is essentially the job we're given here -- would think about the language being used economically & wouldn't want any extraneous terms to be used. Hope that explains it a little better! I'm a relative newcomer to the series -- just got hooked on it in the past few wks -- but already I want Joffrey's head on a pike!!! (I'm up to ep 6 of season 2 thus far & I've been trying to duck spoilers the entire time!) Quiscustodiet (talk) 04:43, March 5, 2015 (UTC) 1 - (long pause) "col·lo·qui·al·ism" (noun) = "a word or phrase that is not formal or literary" ...how is "dragonflame" a "colloquialism" within the TV series? I ask again. No, not "I'd call it a colloquialism". What does "colloquialism" mean in this context? "Dragonflame" is the correct term for it. "Dragonflame" and "fire-breath" are interchangeable. 2 - You have failed to explain to me how "even" is "unencyclopedic" in this context. The only justification you gave was that it was "uneconomic"...a term I've never heard applied to language in this sense and I'm not even sure what that would objectively mean. What grammar rules are being violated? YES it would appear in a print encyclopedia. Since when do "editors" try to cut language down to its Newspeak minimum? 3 - You are only up to episode 6 of Season 2? Aren't you worried about spoilers through Season 4 on here?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 10:08, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Yes, I'm worried about spoilers but I'm very cautious to avoid them. I have a good eye for stopping my reading of an article before I get to the part I'm unfamiliar with. And since you got patronizing with me, "1 - ''(long pause)", ''I'm ending the conversation. You should be kinder in your responses, this is not a competition. If you're not going to be open to the suggestions of others on rhetoric for articles that you obviously guard jealously, then I'm not going to discuss them with you. Quiscustodiet (talk) 14:39, March 5, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry I was abrupt. Anyway I genuinely don't understand what you meant, but at any rate, "fire-breath" and "dragonflame" are pretty much interchangeable, it isn't a "common popular term" for a proper name. I also think the use of "even" is appropriate in this context. Nothing that more practice editing on here won't address, though if you're worried about spoilers a friendly warning is that a lot of stuff through Season 4 will be mentioned throughout all articles.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:15, March 5, 2015 (UTC)